This invention relates to means for supplying heat to a space, such as a room, house, building, or the like and, more particularly, to improved gas-fired heater means for supplying such heat.
More specifically, the present invention provides an improved version of the gas-fired heater means shown and described in my earlier U.S. patent application Ser. No. 06/448,932, filed Dec. 13, 1982, which, in turn, were an improvement over the gas-fired heater means shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,670,713, issued to R. W. Abbott on Feb. 8, 1972, and the liquid fuel heater means shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,029,802, issued Apr. 17, 1962 to J. L. Breese.